One Last Kiss
by RoxieTheTheif
Summary: After Berry comes home from a vacation, she suddenly finds things going wrong....VERY wrong....


"Au revoir!"

A grin stretched across Berry Shirayuki's face. She looked at all her newfound friends- Fleur, Dominique, Celine, and Marie-and felt a bit of sadness in her heart. Sure, she had known her friends back in Tokyo way longer, but she loved Paris, the language, the food, and the people. It saddened her how she wouldn't be able to see these four, wonderfull girls until her next summer vacation.

Dominique ruffled Berry's hair. "I'm gonna miss you girl! Be sure to call! You know my number."

Fleur, Celine, and Marie nodded. "Don't forget us, too!"

"I won't!" Berry smiled. "How could I forget you guys? I didn't spend my whole summer here for nothing."

"I don't know," said Fleur. "The excitement of Tokyo may bring your thoughts astray..."

"Calling all passengers of flight 32A. Please report to your designated terminal."

"Berry!" Marie cried. "That's your flight!"

"Ahh!" Berry grabbed her luggage and ran. "Salut!"

Berry ran as fast as she could. Flight 32A? She passed that terminal ages ago! "Great...the airport is so busy, I must have not noticed I passed it!"

After several minutes of contuious running, Berry came to a halt. A flight attendant was sitting at a desk, calling each passenger by name so they could enter the flight. Berry sat down with a great feeling of relief. It would be horrible if she missed her flight! Even though France was so exquisite and elegant, and her French friends were all very sweet and caring, she missed Tasuku. A lot. Everyday Berry would open up her journal and write in it as if she was writing to him. One day, Fleur, the snoopiest of her French friends, was looking through Berry's room (which really, was the guest room in her grandfather's home) and found the journal. After thoroughly examining all 104 pages of Berry's deepest and most secret feelings for Tasuku, Fleur had dubbed the book "The Tasuku Book."

Berry looked down at her luggage and cringed. The Tasuku Book was in there, and she planned to give it to him when she got back to Tokyo. But Berry couldn't help but wonder how Tasuku would react when she gave him the blessed book. Would he look at Berry in disgust? Would he love Berry even more? Or would he act completely ignorant and unaffected by it?

"Shirayuki, Berry."

"Ack! That's me!" Berry reached down once again for her luggage and ran into the terminal. "Tokyo, here I come!"

"Attention passengers, we are nearing Tokyo International airport. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank you for flying France Airlines."

Berry immediately jumped up from a deep sleep. She glanced over to the see all the passengers, weary from the long flight. Berry grinned. All though everyone else on the plane was tired, she was full of energy! She was just moments away from seeing Tasuku.

"Uh oh." muttered Berry. "I have to give him the book..." Berry's heart began to pound. Maybe she could get away with not giving Tasuku the book? No, no. She couldn't get away with something like that. She hadn't written to Tasuku the entire summer, he would surely think that Berry had not cared about him at all! Or maybe...maybe he didn't care if Berry cared about him...maybe...

After the plane had completely stopped, and 10 minutes of useless waiting, Berry was finally getting off the plane. Her pounding heart had slowed to just a murmur, but her emotions were bouncing off the wall. She would walk right out of that airplane terminal and there would be Tasuku. Berry had a feeling he wouldn't be happy to see her though, she hadn't even returned his phone calls this summer. Berry was now nearing the end of the plane exit. Okay. This is it. Berry thought. Tasuku is going to see me in 5...4...3...2...1...

"TASUKU!"

Nearly the entire Tokyo airport was in a frenzy. She looked around, and around, but Tasuku was no where to be found. Berry gave up, and began walking to the exit of the airport. Tasuku had forgetten to even greet her back to Tokyo. Yeah. That's true. Tasuku that man...er, boy who had once loved Berry had completely given up on her. Tears began to roll down Berry's face like rain. "Oh gosh, I hate you Tasuku!" And with that, Berry began to ran as fast as she could. All she wanted to do was leave that stupid airport and all those ignorant people.

"Ouch!" yelped Berry. "Watch where you're going, meanie!"

"Hm?"

Berry looked up into the ocean blue eyes of no one other than Ryou. Her heart began to thump hard against her chest, and she felt her knees wobble.

"I'm so sorry, Ryou! I didn't mean that...it's just."

"I have no time for explantions Berry." said Ryou sternly. "I've been needing to talk to you at the cafe all-"

Berry could no longer resist. She pulled on Ryou's shirt, got up on her tiptoes, closed her eyes, and leaned in...

As Berry's soft lips touched Ryou's she felt...love from him. He showed no sign of turning back, he just leaned in even more. Soon Berry had forgotten all about Tasuku and put her arms around Ryou. "Wow...that felt good." whispered Berry.

Ryou quickly drew away from her, blushing. "Well, uh...as I was saying. I need you at Mew Mew Cafe. Urgently!"

Berry blinked and suddenly returned back to reality. "Oh, yeah. What's the trouble? Need me to wash a few dishes? Serve a few customers?"

"No, it's something that involves the actual Mew Mew's, not waitresses."

"Are The Saint Rose Crusaders at it again?"

"No. Turns out...the aliens are back." Ryou sounded stressed.

"Oh, the aliens! Ichigo told me a lot about them. I guess one of them had a crush on her...They just don't give up don't they?"

"Well. There's a problem. Uhh...I don't know how you're going to react to this but..."

"Yes?"

"...Tasuku. He's been kidnapped. I thought you'd be worried sick, but considering you just kissed me-"

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" said Berry quickly. "I tripped! It was an accident." Immediately Berry's face turned as red as a strawberry.

Ryou gave her a suspicious look, but apparently let Berry slide, because the only thing he said was "Whatever." They continued to walk until they came to a halt in front of long, black, heavily waxed limosine. Inside, Keiichiro was adjusting his rearview mirrors.

"Hop in." said Ryou, directing Berry to the back seat.

"Welcome back miss." Keichiro smiled. "Did you have a good time in France?"

"Yes, thank you Keichiro."

Ryou sat in the seat next to Berry and ordered Keichiro to chauffeur them back to the Mew Mew Cafe. Berry noticed that Ryou was acting, well, different. Everytime Berry looked at Ryou, his cheeks would slightly turn pink. Maybe Ryou really did have feelings for Berry...or maybe, this was all Berry's imagination.

Keichiro pulled in front of the park located a few yards away from the Mew Mew Cafe. "This is your stop." He said cheerfully. "I've got a few errands to run for Ryou...so you'll be fine, right?

"Yeah," Ryou muttered.

"I think he was talking to me." said Berry quietly.

"Indeed I was." Keichiro grinned. "I'll be back in a few. Ryou, if there's anything else you need-"

"I can call your cell! I know! I know! Now, Berry and I have business to take care of." Ryou began to walk towards the cute cafe. "C'mon Berry."

Berry ran after Ryou, who was already far ahead of her. "Do you know if Tasuku is okay or not?"

"Now you ask me?! I'd think you'd be more concerned about your boyfriend."

"Uh, well. I had...other things on my mind!"

That, was indeed true. All Berry could think about was that lovely kiss with Ryou. Why did she want to kiss him so badly in the airport? Why DID she kiss him? Was she over Tasuku? No! That couldn't have been true. Berry loved Tasuku and she knew it, they were going to be together. Together forever. She was just lusting for Ryou, she didn't love him. Yeah! Lusting for other guys was perfectly normal...right? Right?!


End file.
